Blink and Ama
by The Outsider Girl
Summary: This is about Blink, and hsi wife Ama.This is my own black book of fan fiction, one of my very first.
1. Blink's Proposal

Blink's Proposal  
  
Blink ran down to Irving Hall,"Hey there Blink, are you here to look for a ring?"  
  
"Yeah Medda, I really appreciate you sale'n me one of yours" started Blink,"Is neva done dis' before, Medda can you help me?"  
  
"Sure Blink," Medda had alot of golden rings, Medda picked up a ring that Blink hadn't noticed,'this one is me favorate, I think Ama would like this Blink."  
  
"Yeah, it's perfect," said Blink.  
  
"It was my mothers ring, and this was the ring my father were," Started Medda,"You Newsies is just like family to me, like me own children."  
  
Blink had a worried look on his face,"Medda, I just thought about something."  
  
"What's that, hun?" asked Medda.  
  
"If she says yes, I don't have much money, newsies don't make enough to support a family, Ama had two thousand but she gave it to Oscar, She didn't want it 'cause then she wouldn't feel right sale'n papes if she knew she had money already" began Blink, "that's why I love her, she doesn't care 'bout money, I can't be a newsie if I want to give Ama a life she deserves."  
  
"You know what Blink, I could use some one to help protect me for when I'm not on stage,but," continued Medda,"they would have to be here all the time."  
  
Medda theater had alot of extra rooms, and two full apartments," How would you like to work here Blink, you can live in one of the full apartments, and when Ama marries you, she can come live here to, I'll pay you and let you live in the apartment on the third floor, right below mine."  
  
"Really Medda, how much will the apartment cost?" asked Blink.  
  
"Nothing, just think of it as a wedding gift from your mother Medda," said Medda, she has been the closest thing to a mother he had, and especially Blink was like a son to her, "Good luck hun!" called Medda as Blink took off.  
  
Blink saw Ama and Crutchy sitting down in the square.  
  
"Hi Crutchy," said Blink," Ama can I talk with you for a minute?"  
  
"Of course," said Ama standing up and walking to the opposite side of the statue.  
  
Blink knelt down on one knee,"Ama you know I love you right?"  
  
"Yes I never thought I could love someone as much as you," answered Ama.  
  
Blink smiled," Ama," Blink began taking the ring out of his pocket,"will you spend the rest of your life with me, as my wife?"  
  
"Yes Blink," began Ama,"I will."  
  
"Crutchy come here!" called Blink.  
  
"Whats wrong?"asked Crutchy as he came over to Ama.  
  
"Ama and I, are getting married,"said Blink grinning, Ama held out her hand as Blink slipped the ring on her finger.  
  
"Blink that is a beautiful ring," said Crutchy,"your go'n be me brother."  
  
When Ama and Blink were at Central Park Blink practiced saying Amas soon to be married name," Mrs. Trey Parker."  
  
"Sounds wonderful, Mrs. Trey Parker," repeated Ama.  
  
"Ama yous don't have to worry 'bout money or a place to stay," began Blink," Is got a job for Medda as a bodyguard."  
  
"Blink thats wonderful," began Ama holding on to Blinks hand,"I could sell papes still right?"  
  
"I would neva ask ya to stop sale'n, or work'n," began Blink,"you are free to to do what yous want."  
  
"So when does medda want you to start work'n?" asked Ama.  
  
"She wants me to start work'n tommorrow night, I am suppose to move in tommorrow morn'n," started Blink,"You wanna come with me and look at the apartment tommorrow afta sell'n papes?"  
  
"Sure can Cutie Pie, and Laura come, we are sale'n together tommorrow," said Ama.  
  
"Yeah I was sale'n with Mush and Jack tommorrow, I wanted to see if they would help re-arrange the furniture, Medda said we can have any furniture we want from the other little rooms for our apartment,"began Blink,"are you ready to tell Laura and Cutie Pie?"  
  
"Yeah do the guys know?" asked Ama.  
  
"All of them know I was going to ask you, they don't know you said yes," said Blink.  
  
"Unless Crutchy told them," said Ama laughing.  
  
"Did Snitch know?" asked Ama.  
  
"Yes I told him befoee I told the other guys," started Blink," He gave his blessings, I still don't like the fact he cheated on you though."  
  
When they got to Tibbys all the guys stopped what they were doing, and the girls stared at the guy, then at Ama, and at each other.  
  
"Well?" asked Mush.  
  
"She said yes," shouted Blink.  
  
Laura and Cutie Pie looked at the ring on Amas finger.  
  
After Ama and Blink found seats at the table the questions started.  
  
"Where are you guys going to live?" asked Boots.  
  
"How will you afford a place to stay?" asked Daved.  
  
"We will be living at Irving Hall!" answered Blink," Is got a job as a body guard for Medda, she is giving us a place to stay."  
  
"You ain't sell'n no more Blink?" asked Boots a little dissapointed.  
  
"I can't sell me whole life if I want to support Ama, and eventually a family," said Blink, trying to keep himself from crying.  
  
Ama put her hand on Blinks back," I'll be sell'n papes still."  
  
"So when do you move into the apartment?" asked Mush.  
  
"Tommorrow morn'n after we sell our papes, I was wonder'n if you and Jack can help me pick furniture out, amd move what needs to be moved into the apartment." said Blink.  
  
"Of course Blink," said Mush smiling.  
  
"Yeah kid, I will," agreed Jack.  
  
Blink faced Ama who was facing Cutie Pie and talking.  
  
"Crutchy," started Ama," Will ya give me away?"  
  
Crutchy looked surprised,".......of course sis, thats what Is for."  
  
Ama took a sip' of Blinks soda,"Sorry I was thirsty just needed a sip."  
  
Blink just stared at Ama as if her words were a love spell for him.  
  
"I'll get my own," continued Ama.  
  
Race who had been sitting next to Blink slapped him in the back of his head,"She didn't rob ya blind,bum!"  
  
"Huh," Blink looked at Race as if he ha djust woken up from a pleasant dream.  
  
"She only took a sip," continued Race.  
  
"She took a sip?" asked Blink.  
  
"Yeah Ama, of your soda,bum," continued Race.  
  
Blink looked at Ama,' You could have a sip, I don't care."  
  
Ama smiled at him,"You know what I changed my mind, I'm not thirsty,"Ama reached for Blinks hand,"Thanks for offering though," said Ama teasingly.  
  
Everyone started laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Blink to Ama.  
  
"You know what, I'm getting hungry now, lets order now," said Ama.  
  
"Want me to order for you, what would you like?" asked Blink.  
  
"Chicken Noodle Soup," said Ama.  
  
Blink stared at Ama, not paying attention to the waiter standing behind him.  
  
"What can I get for you two?" asked the waiter.  
  
"Yeah two will be great, sir," answered Blink still staring at Ama.  
  
"Two what?" asked the waiter.  
  
"Do you want the same as me?" asked Ama looking back and fourth between the waiter and Blink,"You want two soups?'  
  
"Yes I will get the soups," said Blink getting out of his seat.  
  
"Blink!" began Ama taking a hold of Blinks hand,"Blink, why don't you let the waiter do his job."  
  
"You see mister, I get payed for bringing your food," began the waiter,"all you have to do is tell me what you want, and I bring it to you. Now what do you want?"  
  
Blink looked at the waiter as if he appeared out of no where,"Chicken Noodle Soup, and Steak and fries please."  
  
"Thank you, sir." said the waiter.  
  
"They need to let the person know they are there, those waiters," complained Blink.  
  
"You are so right, Kid!" teased Jack.  
  
"He's in love," said Laura.  
  
"Blink can you get some water for me?" asked Ama.  
  
"Yeah I will," Blink got up and got the waiter,"Heres the waiter!"  
  
"She wants water Blink, not the waiter!" said Race.  
  
Blink looked at Ama seriously,"Ama I could have gotten the water for you, you didn't need the waiter."  
  
"You are so right Blink, I don't know what I was thinking," said Ama trying to hold back the laughter.  
  
Blink returned with the water,"Here you go, doll."  
  
"Thanks," said Ama.  
  
"So Ama when do you plan on getting married?" asked Cutie Pie.  
  
"When do we plan on getting married ,Blink?" asked Ama,  
  
"No," said Blink out of no where.  
  
"No what?" asked Race.  
  
"No I dont want soup," answered Blink.  
  
"Thats good, 'cause you didn't order soup," said Race sarcasticly.  
  
"Blink lets go outside and get some fresh air," said Crutchy leading the way.  
  
"Oh my goodness," began Ama,"I never seen him like that before, he looked at me as if I gaven him a magic love spell."  
  
"He's probably excited," began Jack," I mean it aint easy popping the big question.'  
  
"Yeah 'cause in the guys mind, there is always the thought of a girl saying no," began Mush,"It's like a pape you wont know til' that moment what the headline will be."  
  
"Yeah!" agreed Les and Boots.  
  
All the older newies looked at the two young ones and laughed.  
  
"Blink look at my sister in there," said Crutchy outside of Tibbys,"Why were you acting like that in there, everytime she answered questions or even talked?"  
  
"I was thinking about how she was going to be me wife," answered Blink.  
  
"Are you happy to be moving into your, and Amas first place together?" asked Crutchy.  
  
"Yeah I am," began Blink,"Oh Crutchy, I am going to do the best that I could do to give Ama a good life."  
  
"I know you will," began Crutchy," I liked Snitch but I always knew he wasn't the one for my sister, I know you are the one Blink."  
  
The two guys were hugging when Ama peeked outside the door," Trey our foods ready."  
  
"Is Trey your real name?" asked Crutchy before they went inside.  
  
"Yeah, but only she could call me Trey," began Blink,"What did ya think her married name was go'n to be, Mrs.Kid Blink?  
  
"Well," started Crutchy,"I gues so, just I never knew your real name before, and I gues I never asked either."  
  
The two guys went inside laughing at the thought of Mrs.Kid Blink.  
  
Blink took his spot next to Ama,"Ama, I don't think I can stand livie'n in the apartment alone for a long time, lets get married tommorrow, so that way we's can get the apartment ready as man and wife, Medda says she knows a guy who can marry us at Irving Hall, she said the man is there every morn'n til' noon, she said she can get him to marry us , you know if you want to get married tommorrow morn'n, what do you say?"  
  
Ama looked at the Newsies staring at her waiting for the answer.  
  
"I say yes," answered Ama.  
  
All the newsies Cheered.  
  
The next morning Ama got help putting on a white dress that Medda had given her. Laura, Cutie Pie, and Ama were all at Irving Hall getting ready to walk down the isle.  
  
"Medda can you find two dresses that match for Laura, and Cutie Pie?" asked Ama, while Laura started to help Ama get the girdle around her waist.  
  
"Sure I have two pink dresses in my chest, you girls see which fits you," said Medda as Ama was holding on to the bed pole, while Medda made the girdle tighter,"Okay hun, now wes ready for the dress," Medda handed Ama the dress.  
  
"You ladies look beautiful," said Medda as she helped Ama out her hair up,"play the music, Crutchy come get the bride!"  
  
After Laura, Cutie Pie, Jack, and Mush took there spots, all the Newsies stood up and watched Ama walk down the isle with Crutchy.  
  
Crutchy wispered in Amas ear and by the time she reached Blink, she was in tears,  
  
After the couple said there I dos, and when they were finished kissing, Medda started the show. During the show Blink took Ama upstairs and carried her through the thrush-hall.  
  
"You look beautiful Mrs.Parker," said Blink.  
  
"Im in so much pain, but I am so happy," Ama held on to Blinks arm as she took off her shoes,"lil' better."  
  
The apartment had two rooms, an open kitchen, an open sitting room, and a bathroom.  
  
"Can't believe how big this place is," said Ama,"Wheres our room?"  
  
"It's through the double doors, and the guest room is through the single door," answered Blink.  
  
"I want to go see our bedroom," said Ama walking towards the open double doors, "you com'n Trey?"  
  
"Yes here I am," said Blink.  
  
Ama shut the doors behind blink,"Can you help me get my girdle off?"  
  
"Ama I don't," Blink started," wait a sec, your me wife."  
  
"Yes I am," said Ama turning her back to Blink and lifting her hair from covering the girdle.  
  
"This thing sure does look painful, doll," said Blink as he untied the one lace that was keeping the girdle wrapped around her,"I got it off for you, would you like help with anything else?"  
  
Ama faced Blink ,"I can take the rest off on me own hun, unless you want to help take the rest off."  
  
Blink slid his fingers to the strap of the slip, pulling them gently off her shoulders which caused the rest of the slip to fall to her ankles," you are beautiful Mrs. Parker, I may be the luckiest man on earth right now," Blink took off his coat and tie and slid his fingers up and down her spine, Ama slowly started to unbutton blinks shirt, when she got the shirt off Blink took off his pants," Well at least you were comfortable today'" said Ama.  
  
Blink managed to get his pants underpants off , while kissing his wife, Ama backed into the bed. When Blink realized the bed was right behind Ama he gently laid Ama back. After the two newly weds made love, they went to sleep holding each other.  
  
Ama got up early and made breakfast before she had to leave for work, and so Blink would have something to eat.  
  
"Good morn'n, doll," greeted Blink sleeply sitting down at the table.  
  
"Hey, did you sleep good last night?" asked Ama.  
  
"Definiately, It was nice having you in my arms when I fell asleep, just wished I woke up with you in my arms also, what smells so good?" asked Blink standing up and wrapping his arms around Amas waist,"Where are you going today?"  
  
"Sale'n papes," started Ama," Sit down so we can eat, okay." She carried the two plates over to the table with Blink still hold'n on to her.  
  
"Come on doll, we just got married yesterday," began Blink, "Do you have to go to work today?"  
  
"Yes I do," began Ama, "honey I'll.."  
  
"You'll what?" asked Blink grinning.  
  
"I'll eat me breakfast," began Ama sitting down at the table,"I made bacon, eggs, and toast."  
  
Blink moved his chair right next to Ama,"I love Bacon and eggs."  
  
Ama finished her breakfast and went into the bedroom to get dressed, she found a pair of Blinks grey trousers and tossed them onto the bed.  
  
"Trey where are my clothes?" asked Ama.  
  
"I hid them from you!" said Blink standing in the open door way.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause I dont want you to work today."  
  
"I have too! I have promises to people that I will sell to them every day."  
  
"We just got married."  
  
"See then you have me to yourself for the rest of our lives, I'll get only a couple, I'll see you when I get home alright ," said Ama as she ran out the door.  
  
"Wheres my kiss?!"  
  
Ama ran back to the house and kissed her husband and then headded to the World Center. 


	2. The Newly Wed's

Note: Incase you are wondering why I made Oscar Delancy, and Ama close, is because Ama's character from the story I have written in my black book was Oscar's adoptive sister, cause his father, was the gentlemen that took care of Ama when he found her on the streets when she was fourteen, so the gentlemen took her in. Before the gentlemen died he made Oscar who is kind of like a big brother to her, promise to always look after her, So when the gentlemen died, Oscars mother remarried another brother, who is Morris's dad, so Oscar and Morris are step brothers, but Mr. Weasel is both of there uncles, and he doesn't mind Ama to much, because he knows how much his brother loved Ama just like a daughter so that is why i didn't make are give Weasel a hard time.  
  
Newly Wed's  
  
When Ama reached ,'The World Center,'she noticed she was the first in line,"Hey Mr. Wisel."  
  
Weasel handed Ama the two papes,"Hello Mrs. Parker, congrats, and how many for you today?"  
  
"Two please,"she gave Weasel the money, and took the papes.  
  
She could hear Weasel ,"You sale of of them."  
  
When Ama walked into Mr. Drake's store, she found him at the cash register,"Hey there Mr. Drake."  
  
Mr.Drake looked at Ama,"Ama, you brought me my paper early, how is your boyfriend blink?"  
  
"My husband is doing fine,"she walked over to Mr.Drake, showing him her ring.  
  
"That's wonderful, you two were met to be,"he stared at her ring for a moment, then looked up,"Hey I am going to give you a wedding gift."  
  
"You don't have to Mr.Drake,"Ama watched him dissapear, and then return, with a handful of thing,.  
  
Mr.Drake pretended not to hear,"Pot's, pans, towels, food, tea set, soem night shirts for you, adn I know how Blink, likes his books, here you go, Oscar come and help Ama carry this stuff to her house."  
  
Oscar came out of the back, he gave her a quik hug"Hey there Ama, alot of stuff here ain't it?"  
  
Ama laughed,"Yeah he said he was going to give me a wedding gift, he gave me everything but a house."  
  
Oscar laughed, then realized what she just said,"Your married?"  
  
Ama showed her ring to Oscar.  
  
Oscar picked up her belongings, he was hurt that he wasn't invited to the sudden wedding,"You happy with Blink?"  
  
Ama and Ocar walked outside, and headed towards irving hall, Ama could see the dissapointment in Oscars eyes,"Oscar I would had invited you but you don't really have the best history with the nesie's, i didn't want you to start a fight with Jack, on me wedding."  
  
He laughed at the thought,"Yeah, I see your point."  
  
When Ama, and Oscar, reached the side door to Irving HAlle she told Oscar just to leave the stuff at the bottom of the stairs. As oscar left Medda came down stairs.  
  
Medda all the stuff,"What's this?"  
  
I looked at the pile of things on the floor,"A wedding gift from the store keeoper."  
  
Medda laughed,"Mr.Drake is a nice gentleman, do you need help carrying the stuff upstairs?"  
  
"That would be great Medda,"Ama picked up as much as she culd carry, then Medda helped carry the rest to the Apartment."Thank's Medda."  
  
Medda kissed Ama's cheek, then left the apartment, and headed downstairs for her evening show.  
  
Ama was putting stuff away when blink came out.  
  
Blink looked at Ama, and then the stuff confused,"Uhm, Doll how many papes did yous sale?"  
  
Ama stared at Blink from the kitchen area,"One, but i kept one for you, why?"  
  
Blink tried to figure out how she possibly could afford all the stuff, which was now put away,"That's only one cant doll."  
  
Ama grinned, now realizing what was going through his mind, deciding to play with his mind,"I am glad you are learning your numbers."  
  
Blink looked at Ama,"Where did you get all this."  
  
"Mr.Drake,"Ama decided to stop confusing her Blink any gurther,"I it was a gift honey, Mr.Drake give you some books."  
  
Blinks griined,"You enjoy getting me all confused don't you?"  
  
Ama giggled,"Well whatever it takes to make you do those cute faces, you know you're cute when you're confused."  
  
Blink grinned, then picked Ama up, taking her to the bedroom, and then layomg her on the bed,"You like me confused face's."  
  
Ama wrapped her arms around Blinks neck, kissing him passionately,"Well I need to go take a beth,"she got out of Blinks arms.  
  
Blink slammed his head into the mattress moaning,"Ama, your enjoying this too much,"he got back to his feet and leaned against the bathroom door,"I could just see it now in the headline,'Newly wed, husband dies, wife wouldn't make locve to him."  
  
Ama pretended slipped into the bath tub,"Blink I need to wisper something in your ear, coem here please."  
  
Blink rolled his eye's, and leaned in towards Ama,"What doll?"  
  
Ama sat up and wrapped her arms around Blinks neck pulling him into the water,"I love you."  
  
Blink sat in the bath tub inshock,"You got me clothes wet!"  
  
"Well then take them off before you ge sick,"Ama waited.  
  
Blink grinned, as he removed the only clothes he had on,"I love you to, doll"  
  
Ama, held Blink, in her arms with his bare back, against her chest, she rubbed his chest with a soft sponge, she could feel his arms resting on her legs,"Trey, I love you so much."  
  
Blink laughed,"Well i would hope you did, saying we are married and all that,"he held my arms around his neck, and tilted his head back to kiss Ama.  
  
When Ama, and Blink got out of the tub, he carried her to the bed, laying her down, he was getting ready to position him self when he heard the door knock.  
  
Knock! knock! Knock!  
  
"Trey you gonna get the door?"Ama saw that he didn't want to get up,"If you don't amswer the door then I will."  
  
Blink got out of bed, put his pants back on, mumble something to hoimself, and then got to the door,"This better be a life or death situation, casue if it ain't, yous gonna wish it were,"he opened the door to see Mush, standing there,"Mush?"  
  
Mush grinned,"Hey there Blink, how are you?"  
  
Blink glared at mush,"Mush, you do know i just got married yesturday, right?"  
  
Mush nodded,"Yeah, I was there."  
  
Blink rubbed the back of his neckl,"I have a question for you, if you were just married, would you like if I came to your house the day, or make that week , after you are married?"  
  
Mush grinned,"Bye Ama, sorry blink, see you later."  
  
"Much,"Blink slammed the door adn went back to the room, shutting the doors behind him, he stood stll.  
  
Ama stares,"What are you doing?"  
  
"Makeing sure he's gone,"Blink slowly walked towards the bed, he layed down on top of Ama, running his finger up and down her spine, and kissing her lips. After they made love, he fell asleep with Ama in his Arms.  
  
When Ama woke up she went to the kitching to get dinner started. When Blink woke up he saw Ama wasn't in bed. he heard her singing to herself, he walked ove rto Ama, wrapping his arms around her waist,"Do you know you are very qieut when you wake up?"  
  
Ama grinned,"Do you know your are very hands on when you wake up?" 


	3. The Big New's

The Big New's  
  
A couple a month's after being married, the newly wed [hase went a way, and the real world began. Ama was cooking breakfast while Blink was still asleep in bed. Ama heard a knock at the door.  
  
Knock! Knock! Knock!  
  
Ama walked over to the door, she saw that it was Medda, she opened the door,"Hey Medda, can I help you?"  
  
Medda smile,"Yes, matter of fact you can, I wanted to see about giving a job opportunity , as a singer in my show."  
  
Ama stared at Medda, waiting for medda to say just jokeing,"What are you talking abouy Medda?"  
  
"You being in my show, I heard you singing before sown stairs,"Medda grinned,"When you didn't think anyone was watching you, I like your style."  
  
Ama realized Medda was still in the hall way,"Oh sorry, come on in please."  
  
Medda walked in following Ama into the kitchen,"So what do you say?"  
  
Blink could hear the conversation going on in the kitchen, he walked over to the door to have a closer listen.  
  
Ama shook her head, and started to cry, she turned her face from Medda,"Medda I dont think Blink would like for me to work, not in the same place as him, he hardly even seems to want me around any more. Medda, I appreciate the offer but I dont want for Blink to anymore reason to spend with me if he doesn't want to,"she couldn'y hold the tears in any longer.  
  
Blink came rushing to Ama, from the door way where he had been listening, he wrapped his arms around Ama, then looked over at Medda,"I need to talk to Ama, Medda she will answer you tonight."  
  
Medda nodded, and walked towards the door,"Bye kids."  
  
"Dont cry anymore Ama, it hurts me when you cry,"Blink sat down at the kitchen table pulling Ama onto his lap,"You can't believe you think I don't want to soend more time then I have to with you, doll, i want to spend as muck time as possible, I love you more then i did when we got married."  
  
Ama layed her head on Blink's shoulder,"Really?"  
  
Blink lifted Ama up, then carried her into the bedroom,"I meant every word, just don't see how you could possibly think I dont want to spend anymore time with me."  
  
Ama rolled to her side,"You did, when I was trying to talk to me, You yelled and said for me to get away from you."  
  
Blink felt as if someone hit him in the stomacch, he pulled Ama tighter into his arms, then vried,"Ama, I am sorry I said that, dont even know why I said that,"he buried his head in Ama's neck, and kissed it gently,"So sorry doll."  
  
Ama rolled over to face Blink, then kissed him passionately, then kissed down from his neck to his chest, then back to his mouth,"I love you more today as I did when we got married, also."  
  
Blink slowly started to unbutton Ama's blouse, kissing a new pice fo skin he saw, he could feel her shiver with each kiss, after he got the blouse off he pulled her skirt, and then his removed his pants,"You are beautiful, you know that?"  
  
Ama positioned herself on top of Blink, who slid himself into her, she held onto his waiste, as he moved her hips allowing himself to move within her.  
  
Blink rolled her on her back, he kissed down her neck, chest, all the way down to her bellybutton, he could feel her fingers holding his head, then he grinned at her,"I love you." When he came, he pulled out of her and layed next to her.  
  
Ama layed her head on his chast, slideing her fingers up a down his chest,"Blink?"  
  
Blink looked down at her,"Yeah doll?"  
  
She scooted her head up to Blinks shoulder's,"I hate to say this, but I need to go run an errand."  
  
Blink laughed,"I'll go with you, and maybe we could stop at Tibby's for dinner,"he got out of bed and went to the wash room, when he returned he found Ama still in bed sleeping, he sat on the edge gently tickleing her,"Hey if I have to get out of bed, you do too."  
  
Ama pretended to still be sleeping, then he felt Blink tickleing her,"No, I am up!"She crawled out of bed and put her clothes on, then waited for Blink,"Hurry Blink!"  
  
Blink walked while finishing nuttoning his short,"I am ready,"he opened there front door and took her arm in his, on the way downstairs they saw Medda.  
  
Ama stopped Medda,"Medda I would like to sing for you, when do you want me to start?"  
  
Medda thought for a moment,"How about tonight?"  
  
Ama nodded, then started down stairs and out of the building,"So what do we need from the store?"  
  
Blink looked around the diffent stores, as they walked pass, as if he was seeing them for the first time,"You know I was just thinking about when I was a newsie and didn't have the money by anything from the stores, but look at us now, we real hard earned money."  
  
Ama passed by a store window that had a basketnet displayed by the window, then she looked away,"Yeah, that's good to know we have something to support us."  
  
Blink had noticed Ama admireing the basketnet, the he wrapped his arm around her waist,"One of these day's we'll have a family, you and me."  
  
Ama laughed,"You and me huh?"  
  
Blink gave her an eskimo kiss,"Yeah you and me, but if you want the fathr to be someone else, let's think of who would be a good fadda' for the baby."  
  
Ama pretended to think,"Race?"  
  
Blink shook his head,"You don't wan the kid to be a compulsive gambler do you?"  
  
"Good point, Snitch?"  
  
"I rather have the kid gamble then steal."  
  
"Well then, Spot Conlon?"  
  
"Nah, we don't need a kid that thinks they are in control of eryone."  
  
"Well, I heard about this really great guy, blonde hair prettiest eyes, how does that guy sound?"  
  
Blink pretended to think,"You can't Dutchy is plan'n on marry'n Spades."  
  
Ama rolled her eyes,"Well how about the man I married, i think I could picture him as the babies father."  
  
Blink kissed Ama, before they headed back to Irving Hall,"I love you!"  
  
When Ama and Blink got up to the top of the stairs, Ama got light headed and fell down the steps.  
  
Blink ran to her side,"Ama, wake up doll.MEDDA!TOBY!!!'  
  
Medda came runnings down the stairs,"My lord what happened?"  
  
Toby saw what happened and went to ring for a doctor.  
  
Blink kept looking at the side entrance and back at Ama, until the doctor came,"Sh-sh-sh-she started to get light headed, then she just fell,"Blink was almost in tears.  
  
Medda layed an arm on Blink's shoulder,"Blink, it's alright, she' ll be okay."  
  
The doctor looked at Blink,"Are you responsible for this young lady?"  
  
Blink nodded,"Yeah she's me wife, did she break anything?"  
  
The doctor smiled,"No, but could we take her to a near bed?"  
  
Blink nodded,"Our place is up those stairs,"he showed the doctor where there bed was,"Sorry the bed ain't made."  
  
Medda smiled,"I am sure you would had, id you know this was gonna happen,"she lead him into his living room where they waited for the doctor to tell them what hi diagnoses was.  
  
When the doctor came out , blink jumped out of his seat,"Mr.Parker, you need to make sure your wife eat's, and takes care of herself, do you know how many times she eats a day?"  
  
Blink nodded,"Yeah she eats lunch at eleven when I am on me lunch break, and then at ten, she likes to wait for me, so that we could eat together."  
  
The doctor thought again,"What did she have today?"  
  
"She didn't eat anything, we were going to eat at Tibbys tonight,"Blink rubbed the back of his head.  
  
"Well Mr.Parker, she needs to eat more, at least three time a day, now that she she's eating for two,"The doctor looked at Blink, who was trying to put everything in order in his mind.  
  
He looked at the doctor,"I eat for myself."  
  
The doctor laughed,"Your wide is haveing a baby."  
  
Blink fell to his knees,"When?"  
  
"In about four or five month's I would guess, you make sure she stays in bed for a couple of days,"The doctor left the apartment with medda.  
  
Blink walked into the bedroom, then layed esides Ama,"Yous made me the happiest man on earth,"he fell asleep next to Ama. 


	4. The Stork's Surprise

The Stork's Surprise  
  
Ama was in the bedroom in her seventh month of being pregnant,"Blinkk?"  
  
Blink jumped out of his seat, and ran to Ama's side,"yous alright doll?"  
  
Ama laughed,"Yeah, I wanted to know if you would take me out tonight?"  
  
"We could go watch the show tonight,"Blink looked at Ama, who was shakeing her head,"Or we could go to Tibby's, that sound good to you doll?"  
  
Ama smiled,"Yeah, maybe we will run into some of the newsies there," she fixed her hair, and straightened her dress,"I'm ready."  
  
"No you ain't, your shoes don't match doll,"Blink went to the closet and pulled a pair of her shoes out, then removed the ones she had on , and helped her put her matchng shoes on,"Now we are ready, I know you wouldn't habe."  
  
Ama smiled,"What would I do with out you?"  
  
Blink grinned,"Prob'ly wont be have'n a baby," he held her right arm with his as he wrapped his left arm around her back,"Careful doll."  
  
"Blink, why do you worry so much?"  
  
"I don't worry to much."  
  
Ama rolled her eyes,"Yeah you do, last night for a sample I got up to use the restroom, and you actually stood by the door waiting to walk me back to the bedroom, and the last couple of months you woke me up to see if I wanted to sleep in."  
  
Blink looked at Ama confused,"Yeah your point being?" When Blink and Ama reached Tibby's they found Dutchy, Mush, and Snitch sitting at the table, with Cutie pie, and Laura.  
  
Ama walked to the table with Blink close behind,"Hey you guys."  
  
Mush stood up,"Hey Ama how are you,"he hugged Ama, and layed his hand on her stomach,"This baby sure does like to kick don't it?"  
  
Ama felt the baby move, which caused her to fall back into Blink's arms,"I need to sit down."  
  
Blink shook his head,as he helped her to a seat,"Ama you worry me you know that?"  
  
Laura looked at Kid Blink,"Blink when did you stop wear'n yous patch?"  
  
Blink sat down next to Ama,"Since I found out I was haveing children, and since Ama told me she likes the way I look with out it," he looked towards the door , where Oscar, and his wife Victoria were standing,"Oscar, Vicki, come sit here!"  
  
Dutchy, Mush,Snitch, and the girls looked at Blink.  
  
Ama leaned in towards them,"Oscar is mine and Blink's family too so please be nice, he ain't like Morris, at least not anymore, his wife is nice as well."  
  
Oscar got to the table,"Hey sis' how is it going?"  
  
Victoria stared at the other newsies,"Hello Snitch, how is my sister Courtney doing?"  
  
"She's good,"Snitch looked over at Blink, who wouldn't seemed caustiouse of anthing Ama did,"Blink, you acting like Ama is going to explode."  
  
Blink stared at Snitch,"Well I have good reason to you know."  
  
Ama looked at the waiter who had arrived at the table, then at Blink,"The waiter is here honey, you order for me since you been cautiouse of what I eat lately."  
  
"What can i get for you two?"The waiter waited for them to order.  
  
Blink stared at Ama,"I just want to make sure you eat, you can order for yourself if you want, I am leaving, all week you been complaining about me being over protective, well now you dont have to i am leaving and i might not come back,"he stood up and left.  
  
Oscar sat by Ama, who was now in tears,"He's just stressing 'bout the baby comeing."  
  
Ama stood up then looked over at Mush, and Dutchy,"Will you two walk me home?"Se looked at Snitch,"Will you talk to Blink?"  
  
When the three got to the apartment, Mush knelt beside the chair that Ama was crying in,"Ama he'll be back, he loves you, and trust me he didn't mean anything he said."  
  
"I know it just hurt still,"Ama wiped the tears and stood up,"Well I guess i better make you two some tea,['she walked to the kitchen, and saw Dutchy sitting at the table,"So Dutchy how is Spades?"  
  
Mush sat down at the table,"He still han't asked her to marry him yet."  
  
Dutchy noticed Ama holdin her stomach,"Mush go get the doctor, Ama let me help you to the bed."  
  
Ama went with Dutchy to her room, and let him help her to the bed,"Dutchy, it's too soon, I am only in my seventh month."  
  
Mush ran to the square where he knew he would beable to fined Snitch,"Blink,"he tried to catch his breath,"Ama, the baby......"  
  
Blink started for home before Mush had a chance to finish his sentence, when he got there he found Dutchy in the living room , and Toby by the door,"Where Ama?"  
  
Dutchy walked over to his friend,"The doctor, and Medda are in there with Ama, she might be haveing the babies earlier ten planned."  
  
Blink ran to the door to open the, but Toby grabbed him and moved him away,"Let me in there, she needs me,Ama!?"  
  
"Mr. Parker, she needs you to stay out here so the doctor may beable to help her,"Toby loosened his grasp on Blink arms, and stood next to the door so that Blink wouldn't beable to go in to the room.  
  
Everytime Blink would hear Ama scream, he would jump up and run towards the door, and Toby would grab him and push him a way, Dutchy would just watch the two guys, and laugh.  
  
Blink eventually noticed Dutchy laughing,"What are you laugh'n 'bout Dutchy?"  
  
"You, i just realized you broke your promise,"Dutchy laughed some more.  
  
"What are you talking 'bout, i never broke a promise,"Blink sat down confused,"When did I?"  
  
"When you married Ama, 'member all the newsies were sit'n in the bunks when we were all eight, and ten, and we said we would neva' get married or leave the lodge'n house,"Dutchy waited to see if Blink remembered.  
  
"I was ten years old, now I am twenty-two, that was like twelve years ago,"Blink laughed,"I 'member when Ama came to the guys lodge'n house, she walked in with Snitch and we all tried to hide her from Kloppman, she yelled at me when I was complain'n 'bout goils only dateing me couse they felt sorry for my eye, she yelled at me telling me that i wasn't the only one with problems, she hadn't even been there two days, I could have chose to hate her.."  
  
"Yeah right Blink, you were head over heals for Ama since she first walked in, you used to ask all the other newsies if we knew if Ama, and Snitch broken up, or if we knew where she was sale'n thatt day,"Dutchy laughed knowing that he was right about Blink, and Ama,"You know I am right.'  
  
Blink heard Ama scream, followed by a baby cry.  
  
Medda came out of the room,"Blink you have a beautiful son,"she heard the doctor call for her, and Medda dissapeared into the room.  
  
"I have a son,"Blink shook Dutchy,"Did you hear that?"  
  
Dutchy laughed,"Congrat's, a baby boy, what are you going to call him?"  
  
Fifteen minutes they heard another scream, folowed by another cry.  
  
The doctor came out of the room this time, then went up to where Dutchy, and blink were standing,"You have two healthy baby boys, don't worry 'bout this being her seventh month, it is common for twins to be born earlier then other babies, your wife want's to see you, and Your friend could see her if he chooses."  
  
Blink looked at Dutchy,"I want to see my wife first, I will let you come in in fifteen minutes okay."  
  
Dutchy nodded, then sat down in an arm chair.  
  
Blink went into the bedroom, then sat at the edge of the bed,"I am so sorry doll, i didn't ......"  
  
Ama looked up at Blink,"Shhhhh.............look at our babies, aren't the beautiful,"she had one of the baby's in her arms, while Medda had the other.  
  
Blink walked up to Medda,"Can I hold me son?"  
  
Medda smiled as she handed the baby to Blink,"Here yous go, pop,"she went into the other room.  
  
"What are there name's?"The doctor looked at Ama, and then Blink.  
  
"Sabastian Oliver Parker, is his name,"Ama looked at the baby in her arm,"Hey there Sabastian ."  
  
Blink looked at the baby in his arms,"Alexander Dutchy Parker,"he looked at Ama,"How do you like that?"  
  
Ama smiled,"Sound's great dad."  
  
Blink sat on the bed next to Ama, then kissed her,"I love you Mre.Parker."  
  
Ama looked towards the door,"Dutchy, come and see the babies."  
  
Dutchy walked into the bedroom,"Twin's, ain't dat' somethin',"he walked up to where Blink was sitting next to Ama,"Can I?"  
  
Ama smiled,"Of course,Blink let him hold Alexander Dutchy Parker, after the guy who helped me,"she looked at Blink,"You should had seen how in control Dutchy was, he didn't panick at all, he was calmer then Mush and me."  
  
Dutchy laughed as he took a hold of Alexander,"Even you were calmer then Mush."  
  
Ama laughed,"I am tired, I think I want to rest now,"she fell asleep after handing Blink Sabastian.  
  
Blink and Dutchy quietly went into the sitting room with the babies,"Can't believe I had twins."  
  
Dutchy laughed,"Ama deserves more credit then you, saying how much in pain she seeme dot be in."  
  
Blink laughed,"Her and I do great work together dont we?"  
  
Dutchy looked at Alex,"Yeah, how will you tell them apart?"  
  
Blink looked at Alex, then at Sabastian,"Sabastian has a birth mark behind his right ear, and Alex has his on the botton of his left foot."  
  
Dutchy smiled,"I can't believe how quikly you recognized those thing."  
  
Blink grinned,"Actually Ama told me that while we were in the bedroom."  
  
Dutchy looked at Blink holding Sabastian,"You and Ama will be great folks." 


End file.
